Doctor and Patient confidentiality
by Crows Terror
Summary: Summary: Even Dr. Crane can have a special patient that he doesn't harm… well… through Scarecrow anyway… JC/OC , slight BW/OC , maybe eventual JC/OC/BW
1. Prologue: The bird cage

Doctor and Patient confidentiality

Disclaimer: I don't own anything only Michael Smith

A/N: Yeah yeah, I know… another one… but I couldn't help it! Honest! It just popped in my head…. Warning! Male slash up ahead as in yaoi/yaoi, male/male, boy/boy, I don't think I could make myself anymore clearer.

Summary: Even Dr. Crane can have a special patient that he doesn't harm… well… via Scarecrow anyway…

Prologue: The bird cage

**_thoughts_**

_flash backs_

.

.

.

Michael felt the tears fall down his face, he tried to stop them and wipe them away but they continued to fall, he looked over at his mother who also had tears running down her face, he then looked over at his father, who was holding back his tears as he stared back at his son sadly, he walked over to him and gently pulled Michael into a hug, who clutched back desperately, he knew what they were about to do, and he so desperately wished they wouldn't, he didn't understand why. His father pulled back and looked him straight in the eye,

"It's gonna be okay son, the people here only want to help you, everything's going to be fine, me and your mother will v-visit you when ever we can, we promise."

His fathers voice catches in his throat slightly but he continues on, after he finishes he places a kiss on his fore head. it's his mothers turn now, she is still crying but seems almost calm as she pulled her son in to her arms and tucked his head beneath her chin and then began stroking his hair.

"Yes baby will visit as often as we are allowed, I know you are scared and confused baby, but we don't hate you, this isn't any sort of punishment, this is because we love you and want you to get better," **_I don't understand, what do they mean 'get better'.. why are they against me, I don't underSTAND!_**"Just remember we love you Michael, and you don't have to worry sweetie, that nice doctor we met will look after you, you remember Dr. Crane, he's going to look after you from here."

At that she pulled him away and gave him a quick kiss, then walked back slightly and grabbed her husbands hand, he was no longer holding back the tears, but letting them fall freely as he took hold of his wife's hand. They both gave him watery smiles that were meant to be reassuring but were far more sad, and with that they left, and just seconds after he felt someone grab his arm and then a sharp pinch, he gasped and looked up into the eyes of the reason he was here, into the eyes of his biggest fear, his doctor, Jonathan Crane... then everything went dark.

.

Yellow eyes blinked open, then began taking in his surroundings, the room was completely white, the only furniture in the room was the bed that the boy was currently occupying. There was nothing else, it was just so empty, it made him want to cry.

The door clicked open, causing Michael's head to snap up, he could feel himself slowly begin to hyperventilate, his panic worsened when he saw Dr. Crane walk in, he let out a whimper of fear and began to push himself against the wall, the other man watched this with interest and slight arousal, though the younger male didn't know that. Jonathan made his way over to him and sat down beside him and forced the boy to face him so he could trace his face, the younger male let out a cry of fear, causing Jonathan to let out a huff of arousal, his blue eyes focused intently onto unique yellow eyes, then smirked and said,

"I finally have you... the scarecrow finally caught his bird... what do you say to that my love?"

Jonathan then leaned in closer and tilted the smaller males head slightly so he could place kisses up and down the smaller males neck, moving up to his ear, Jonathan's tongue began licking the shell while his teeth nipped lightly, making the smaller gasp out in surprised pleasure, Jonathan began whispering in his ear.

"You didn't answer the question, my little blue bird..."

"I-I think-k that... you have me l-locked away... in a bird cage..."

.

.

.

To be continued...

.

.

A/N: So... what do you guys think? I literally came up with this idea tonight, i hope you all enjoy. please R&R :)


	2. love at first sight, till you look twice

Doctor and Patient confidentiality

Disclaimer: I don't own anything only Michael Smith and his family and friends

Summary: Even Dr. Crane can have a special patient that he doesn't harm… well… via Scarecrow anyway…

A/N: This chapter is flash backs leading up to Michael being committed into the asylum, I apologies for any spelling mistakes or grammar errors.

Chapter one: love at first sight, till you look twice: Part one

P.s: oh and btw Jonathan looks as he does in the movie portrayed by the amazing Cillian Murphy.

_**thoughts**_

_flash backs_

.

.

.

_Jonathan let out an irritated sigh, not a single doctor in this hell hole was willing to be dealing with another patient, and this one was under age to meaning he will be most likely more docile, but instead they were leaving him to handle it, he had more important things to be doing with his time like perfecting the toxins affects on the mind, preferably so there was less blood._

_Sighing again, he picked up the file of the young boy in question, and read some of the information on a note left by his receptionist._

Name: Michael John Smith

Age: 16

Lives with his mother, father and two younger siblings, parents arranged for him to see Dr. Brown, after five sessions Dr. Brown suggested that Michael should see a doctor at Arkham asylum-

_Yes, all this Jonathan already heard about from Dr. Brown himself having only spoken to the man an hour before, instead of reading the rest, he turned to the next page and-_

_Jonathans breath caught in his throat, his mouth slightly agape as he stared at the picture of the boy, realising his mouth was open, he snapped it shut quickly and then blinked a few times, hardly believing how beautiful the young boy was… especially those eyes._

_._

_._

_._

_Michael clutched his mums hand tightly, he didn't want to be here, it was drank looking and if felt terribly cold and it was making him shiver. The whispering wasn't helping any either. His mum put a comforting arm around him._

_"Don't worry baby we won't be here, and after we can pick up the others from home and go out for a family meal how does that sound."_

_Before he could reply the receptionist called them threw to Dr. Crane's office, Michael thought it was even colder in this office than it was out in the waiting room. _

_Michael's eyes widened at the sight of his new doctor, he was taller, taller than him, with dark auburn hair that was brushed back neatly, he had high cheek bones and full pink lip, he wore a pair of glasses that did nothing to dull the intensity of his electric blue eyes. He felt his heart beat faster against his chest, for some odd reason this caused him to think back to when his mother told him about love at first sight, but he soon shook away the thought, after all this was one of his doctors._

_Looking down at the ground Michael allowed his mother to pull him over to one of the seats, he took a quick glance up at the doctor to see he was watching him intently before looking back down again._

_After half an hour went by he noticed his mum was no longer in the room he looked up shocked at the doctor who was smiling at him with a fond look on his face, when amazingly yellow eyes met blue, the doctor began chuckling lightly at the boy._

_"It took you five minuets to realize that we were all alone together."_

_Michael didn't like the way that sounded rolling off the doctors tongue causing a shudder to shake through his body, the doctor watched his reaction with interest._

_"W-Whe-ere's m-my mum?"_

_His voice was meeker and less demanding than he would have liked and he nearly stuttered through every word, he tried to stare the doctor down but just one look into those cold blue eyes he looked away, he knew he just backed down fast from a challenge that doctor had one within seconds of it starting, and the doctor knew two if the smug smirk was anything to go by._

_"I sent her out five minuets ago, I needed to see you on you own, this way I get to know you better." __**This way I get to make you mine without anyone in the way.**_

_Jonathan smiled softly at the other male, Michael was an open book, full of so many emotions, especially those eyes, they swirled with his emotions._

_"When wi-will she be b-back, Dr. C-crane.?"_

_The smile on the doctor's face turned slightly darker._

_"Oh, not until the end my dear, it's just us now, and you may call me Jonathan," his expression turned even darker bordering on sinister. "Now, I hope you will be a good by and cooperate."_

_Michael tried his best not to panic, but there was something wrong with this, he couldn't quite say what, __**something's horribly wrong, but what, the room feels wrong, the furniture feels wrong, the doctor… its him there's something horribly wrong with HIM.**_

_Michael felt himself begin to shake slightly as the doctor got up from his chair, still watching him intently. It didn't take long for the doctor to reach him, he began to hyperventilate when the doctor swerved the chair around so its side was against the desk and Michael was facing the doctor._

_Jonathan smirked as the younger male began hyperventilating, he loved the feeling of power he had over him, and they had only been alone together for ten minuets, they still had twenty minuets to get to know each other, and one more session after this before he has Michael committed, he wasn't selfish enough to commit a sane man just for his own desires, well maybe he was, but it was obvious to him, as it was to anyone with enough brains, to see that Michael was a schizophrenic, a slightly paranoid one at that, and it was his job as his doctor to make sure he is safe and to make sure he doesn't harm others or himself, but more importantly, so the world doesn't harm him._

_He knelt down in front of the smaller male, placing his hands on either armrest and lent forward so he was just inches away from Michael's nose, even when the other male tries to melt into the seat, smiling softly again Jonathan leans forward slightly and smells the younger males hair, __**he does smell sweet, like strawberries,**__ he then leans back and brings up a hand to the other males face and began tracing his features, his thumb smoothing over the younger males lip. _

_"Michael Smith, aged 16, 5'6 with light sandy hair like straw, pale complexion, unique beautiful yellow eyes… and deliciously plump rosy lips."_

_With that Jonathan swiftly lent in and stole the younger male's lips in a kiss, lips firmly pressed against lips, Jonathan began biting and sucking Michael's bottom lip, tongue swiping out against his bottom lip demanding entrance._

_ Michael whimpered at Jonathan's assault, he let out a gasp of shock which Jonathan took full advantage of, his tongue began mapping out the inside of Michael's mouth, he let out a moan when Michael hesitantly began kissing him back. After another minuet of light kissing Jonathan pulled away, a lazy smug smile on his face._

_"You really do taste sweet my love."_

_Michael watched as the older male stood up and stretched then looked back down at him, smile still in place._

_Jonathan grinned as he reached out and grabbed Michael, walking over to his chair, he sat and pulled the smaller male on to his lap, and placed butterfly kisses upon his neck and face. Hands began stroking Michael's sides in slow calming strokes, that sent small shivers of pleasure up his spine._

_Michael felt himself begin to relax in the older man's embrace, he had a feeling that he shouldn't his instincts were telling him to run for the hills, that this man could not be trusted, after a few seconds he wished he had listened to his gut. _

_Jonathan slowly rested his hand against Michael's neck, he could feel the boys breath capture and his heart rate quicken, he began slowly sliding his hand up and down Michael's neck, he forced the boy to lean back so his head rested against his shoulder, head tilted slightly to the side, his own head rested lightly on top, hand still in place, his other hand reached up and began stroking through sandy brown hair._

_"Time for some questions, first, do you go to school _Michael_?"_

_A shudder ran up Michael's spine at the way his name was said._

_"Y-yes."_

_"And what year are you in?"_

_"E-ele-eleven s-sir…"_

_A chuckle escaped Jonathan at the way his _pet_ stuttered at him, calling him sir, it was a sign of fear, he occasionally stuttered at others but never as bad as this, it pleased him, it was almost as though Michael had a specific reason to fear him, maybe he has a boyfriend, __**he better not his mine and no one else's!**_

_"Do you have any friend's at school my dear?"_

_"Only o-one, D-Dylan."_

_"And how close are you and _Dylan, _Michael?"_

_Michael was shocked to hear such hatred spoken at his friends name, __**Jonathan doesn't know Dylan… Does he?**_

_"I don't un-underst-stand w-what you m-mean."_

_Jonathan felt himself grow angry, his hand on Michael's neck gripping a little tightly, not enough to choke or leave marks, but enough to make Michael a bit nervous and uncomfortable._

_"What I mean is, just how close are you, do you laugh in his ear, hang onto his arm and rest your head on his shoulder, do you bat your eyelids at him while allowing him to wrap his arms around your waist, and you giggling and flirting at him like a little wh-"_

_"J-Jonathan! P-please your h-hurting me!"_

_Jonathan blinked a few times, __**what the hell was that, I shouldn't be losing myself around him, even if those things are partly true, I know Michael doesn't truly understand.**_

_Jonathan looked at the distressed boy who seemed to be on the verge of a panic attack, silent tears falling down his face, his breathing coming in ragged gasps. Jonathan rotated the boy on his lap slightly, one arm going around his side, his other hand strokes through his hair as he begins to rock and make hushing noises, placing a light kiss on top of the young man head._

_"Shush shush, I'm sorry Michael, I'm not angry at you, I didn't mean to make you upset, it's OK everything's fine now, I wont let anyone else hurt you or touch you… your mine now."_

_._

_Michael had never felt so confused before, as he allowed his mum to guide him out of the office, he was mainly confused with what happened last, one minuet Jonathan was showing him affection, which he found, against his will that he quite enjoyed, -someone else other than his family and Dylan showing that they care, not laughing at him and calling him a freak- but then… __**then…**_

_Michael felt a shudder run through him, he didn't think he had ever felt more afraid than when he was at the mercy of Jonathan, completely powerless and vulnerable, he wasn't to sure as to what made Jonathan angry, something to do with his friend Dylan, but he didn't like it, his own panic of terror and begging to stop managed to rouse Jonathan from his angered state, and then he went back to showing affection, and just before his mother walked in he was told to go back and sit in his seat like a good boy, while Jonathan stared blankly at him, it was unnerving to say the least._

_As they walked down the hall he took one last look behind him to the office he just left and saw the closed door with the words _Dr. J. Crane _stencilled on and thought back to what he had thought earlier about love at first sight, perhaps he was judging a book by its cover, at first glance, Jonathan Crane seemed good looking, smart, thoughtful and perhaps helpfully, but now… Perhaps it is love at first sight… till you look twice._

_._

_._

_._

A/N: So here's another chapter, this is only part one there's a few more flashbacks before it continues on from Michael being committed, I'm not to sure about the beginning but hopefully its all OK. Oh, and if it seemed a bit confusing that's because its a mixture between someone obsessed and someone very confused and just a tad bit paranoid, hehe.. I know it seems like Jonathan has 'acted fast' but he spoke with Dr. Brown two months before his first session, and between that time he… well… you will have to stick around to find out wont you, *smirks*,… please R&R :)


	3. The sweet abyss

Doctor and Patient confidentiality

Disclaimer: I don't own anything only Michael Smith and his family and friends

Summary: Even Dr. Crane can have a special patient that he doesn't harm… well… via Scarecrow anyway…

A/N: This is another chapter that is in flash backs leading up to Michael being committed into the asylum, the start is just a week after Jonathan reads Michael's file… btw it's a three part chapter

Chapter one: Sweet abyss: Part two

WARNING: Slight language from Johnny-boy… he gets a bit… mad when Mickey's around other people…

_**thoughts**_

_flash backs_

_._

_._

_._

_(This bit takes place's __before__ their first session)_

_Jonathan had gathered any information he possibly could on the boy, but it still wasn't enough, school reports held minor information, and hospital reports will only tell him so much, and while some of it maybe useful, he needed more! _

_Jonathan groaned and placed his head in his hands thinking, wondering where he could get more information on the boy, __**what am I supposed to do? Watch him, HA, that's likely, I just go up to his school and… and… THAT'S IT! I'll watch him. I'll go to his school and his home and see his behavioural patterns in public and the privacy of his home, this way I'll find out more about him and his habits… this way it will make it easier for the boy to trust.**_

_Jonathan grinned to himself as he began planning how to go about his brilliant idea, taking the school reports and the folder that was given to him by Dr. Brown. It had been three weeks since then, and since then Jonathan felt his mind slowly filling up on the boy, until three weeks later he was obsessed, give him another week and he will probably be stalking the boy._

_This proved true, as on the fourth week Jonathan was sitting in his car that was parked by Gotham high, but not in away that it will draw attention. __**So this is where the boy, Michael, goes… I wonder how they treat him here…? **_

_Just as this thought was going through his mind, the bell to the school must have rang as the children were beginning to leave, he watched with eager eyes, scanning the crowed for Michael. After a few minuets a nervous looking Michael came out the doors, books clutched tightly to his chest, his eyes darting about nervously. As he began walking down the steps, some of the student's eyes would widen and move out his way while staring and whispering things to the others next to them, while others, namely the 'cool' ones would look over snicker, and begin saying things rather loudly, (not that Jonathan could hear them from his car) that caused the boy to look down in shame, Jonathan gritted his teeth when he saw Michael bite his lip to keep it from trembling as the boy tried not to cry his eyes out._

_Michael kept walking and tried his best to ignore what was being said around him, he walked to the other side of the car park that was close to where Jonathan, he walked up to a black jeep and leaned against the door looking up at the sky in a daze. Jonathan looked on in slight confusion, __**what's he waiting for?**_

_Michael looked over in the direction he had just walked from, a small smile lighting his face, he bent his head slightly causing his sandy hair to fall into his face, as though he could try and hide his smile. _

_A boy began walking over to where Michael was, he was tall with brown eyes and blonde hair, when he saw Michael leaning against his car, a big grin let up his face and his eyes held a spark inside._

_Jonathan watched though narrow eyes, as the boy began talking to Michael, Michael giggling, and biting his bottom lip and looking down at the ground, however this time for different reasons. Then the boy walked forward and wrapped his arms around Michael's waist and pulled him against him, a little to intimate to be just a friendly hug. _

_Jonathan felt white hot rage boil inside him at the sight.__** Fuck no!**_

_._

_._

_._

(Just before session two)

_This time Michael's dad had came with him, they both we sitting in the waiting room, waiting to called in, though this time Michael will be going in on his own, at first Michael had just stared at his parents then said 'no.' his mum had looked a little shocked._

_._

"_But sweetie you have to… it will be good for you to get to know Dr. Crane without-"_

"_No."_

_Again, two shocked faces stared at him; his father cleared his throat a stern expression on his face._

"_Look son, this isn't up for discussion, we have spoken to Dr. Crane over the phone, and he thinks it will be for the best."_

_After that everything went dark, it only became clear when Michael found himself being pinned to the floor by his dad, he saw blood splattered on the floor, his eyes widened and he began to hyperventilate as tears began streaming down his face, he let out a choked sobbing noise, his father shifted above him and slowly eased up to make sure he wouldn't startle Michael into doing anything else, he then pulled Michael up and onto his lap and wrapped his arms around him, he rested his head on top of Michaels, tears dripped on top of his son's head as he rocked him back and fourth, Michael gripped his fathers t-shirt that he didn't notice had blood stains on it, his own tears soaking through the shirt. Hearing foot steps, Michael looked up to see his mother with tears in her eyes and blood smeared across he face, looking down at him sadly, she knelt down next to him and ran her fingers through his hair in a soothing way, he felt his eyes close slightly, she leant forward and place a kiss on his check._

"_I-I'm sorry baby, but you have to see Dr. Crane on your own… please be a good boy, it's for the best sweetie, so you can get better…"_

_**Get better, get better, why do they keep saying get better?**_

_He felt himself nod his head; he knew he must have done something bad, if they way when he came to was anything to go by, he felt more tears roll down his face, as he let out a few sniffles, he looked up at the door way to see his 11 year old sister staring through, a look of concern on her face, he nudges his mum and nods to his sister, his mum looks over and her eyes widen at the sight of her daughter, getting up she leaves Michael with his dad, who brings his hand up and runs his hand through Michaels hair, its one of the ways they calm him and try to get him off to sleep, Michael felt his eyes closing, he listened to his mother comforting his sister and saying that everything will be fine, then the sound of her dialling a number on the phone. The last thing he heard both losing him self to the sweet abyss of sleep, was his mother asking to speak with Dr. Crane… then it all went dark again._

_._

"_Dr. Crane will see you now." _

_Michael jumped slightly in shock and looked up with startled eyes over to the sectary, who was now back at looking at her computer in boredom, his dad rubbed his shoulder getting his attention, he looked over at him._

"_Go on son, I'll wait right here, I promise."_

_Michael swallowed thickly and gave a quick nod of his head, he got up and began to shuffle his way towards the office, he was just a few steps away when the door opened, showing a grinning Dr. Crane, his grin widening when his eyes locked onto Michael's eye, Michael felt his left eye twitch three times._

"_Come on in Michael; let our one hour session _together _begin."_

_._

_._

_._

A/N: Sorry it took a while, but stuff came up you know which is why its shorter than what I would like, however, then next chapter will be longer… this whole chapter seems to be a cliff-hanger chapter haha, please don't kill me, O.o … Please R&R


	4. I don't deserve this pain, but I do

Doctor and Patient confidentiality

Disclaimer: I don't own anything only Michael Smith and his family and friends

Summary: Even Dr. Crane can have a special patient that he doesn't harm… well… via Scarecrow anyway…

A/N: Right, technically this is the last flash back chapter however, there will be more flashbacks in other chapters as I would rather spread it out, plus I've been busy lately with stuff so don't have time to write all together, plus I feel it needs to be less cramped together. Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes.

Chapter one: I don't deserve this pain, but I do: Part three

WARNING: Slight language from Johnny-boy… he gets a bit… mad when Mickey's around other people… also mentions of self harm up ahead.

_**thoughts**_

_flash backs_

* * *

_(Michaels POV)_

_Michael followed Jonathan into the room, he noticed there was something different about him, something about the man seemed darker. Michael glanced around nervously as Jonathan lead him to the sofa to lye on, he stared nervously at the older man who tried to smile reassuringly at him but it ended off seemingly more sinister, he seated himself on the edge of the seat and watched as the doctor walked back over to the door and locked before turning back around and smirking at the younger male, he slowly walked over to him, analysing him with piercing blue eyes that seemed darker than usual._

_Kneeling down in front of the boy Jonathan grinned at him, showing of his sharp white teeth, Michael gulped nervously opening his mouth to speak, softly saying._

_"__J-Jonathan… W-what a-ar-re y-you do-"_

_Before he could finish his sentence, he lips were being crushed by the older male, his eyes opened wide in shock before slowly fluttering shut as he gave a little moan of pleasure, Jonathan pushed his tongue inside the smaller males mouth, his hand reached up cupping the smaller males face, his other hand rubbing his back as he moved closer to him. After a minuet of this he pulled away, he smirked when the smaller whimpered at the loss of contact. Jonathan stood up still grinning and walked over to his desk grabbing his brief case, he took of his glasses and smiled over at the young man he was looking over at him with a mixture of nerves and curiosity._

_"__So my darling." His smile turned sinister as his eyes darkened just a bit more; Michael stared at him, wondering if someone else was in the doctor's place. "Would you like to see my mask?"_

* * *

_(Jonathan's POV)_

_Jonathan growled as he glared at the two boys, __cuddling__ each other, he watched as the taller of the two began leading the smaller male to the passenger side of the car and helped him get in. He wasn't to sure as to where they were both going, but he wasn't going to allow them to get far, first he will follow them, find out who the blonde haired boy was, then find away to get rid of him, no one was going to get in the way!_

* * *

_(Michaels POV)_

_Michael could only stare as Jonathan began slowly walking over to him, holding up a burlap sack that had eye holes cut out of and a sewed on smile, it reminded him of a scarecrow mask._

_"__I hope you do like it, as you will be seeing quite a bit of it starting from today, oh, and I would appreciate it my dear, that when I wear this you call me Scarecrow, I mean we wouldn't want anyone finding out that its me behind this mask, now would we?"_

_He began chuckling at the confused look on Michael's face. Looking back down at his mask, he began messing around with the air filter, making sure it was working probably for what he was going to demonstrate next, not that he was going to do anything to Michael, he admitted he had thought about, but he decided against it, he could tell his Michael feared him already, but just to be on the safe side, he was going to show just how powerful he was. Walking over to Michael, grin never leaving his face, he pulled him and wrapped an arm around the smaller males waist, leading him over to a door that Michael hadn't noticed before, though it was rather well disguised, what with it being the same colour as the walls and having a coat rack with various coats and jackets on it in front of it, it was quite easy to over look if you weren't looking for it._

_Moving everything out the way, Jonathan pulled a key out of a pocket from his trouser and unlocked the door…_

* * *

_(Jonathan's POV)_

_Jonathan watched as the black jeep pulled away from the house that Michael lived in,__** it's about time, I can see I need to get rid of him, I don't like him being any where near Michael.**_

_**Speaking of Michael,**__ looking up at the house he watched as the boy walked into his room, chucking his backpack beside the door before sitting in his desk that faced the window. Jonathan watched with curiosity as Michael went through his desk draw searching for something, he watched as he took something out the door, a beam of light reflected off it from the sun._

_Jonathan's eyes widened slightly as he realised what it was what Michael was about to do._

* * *

_(Michaels POV)_

_Michael rolled his sleeve up, placing the cool metal against his wrist, and began tracing across, a stream of blood following in its wake._

_He took in a small breath of pain, but he had to do it, he deserved, he knew he deserved it. __**I deserve this, I deserve this, I deserve this, I deserve this…**_

* * *

_(End of flashbacks.)_

Michael opened his eyes to stare at the white ceiling, he felt his eyes tear up at the sight. Three weeks he had been in the asylum now, he hated it here, the inmates were horrible, the orderlies were horrible, the doctors and nurses were horrible, this whole place was horrible! And Jonathan was… well he didn't know what to think of Jonathan; some days he was really kind and comforting, others he was cruel and rather scary, and others far too intense and demanding.

_I hate it here!_

_I don't deserve this!_

_… __But I do._

* * *

A/N: Hey, sorry this took so blinking long to update! I just really couldn't get into this chapter if you know what I mean, though next time I will be more into it. Anyways please R&R. :)


End file.
